The Celebration of Geodes
by thechiifactor
Summary: There may be nights when the air is thick and feels like magic, just be wary cupid may never be far behind you. Takes place when there 17 boyxboy don't like don't read.


Wallabee Beetles couldn't sleep a wink he tried counting sheep, he tried counting deer, he tried counting His teammates, nothing worked. So he tossed and turned and near 2:00 in the morning the only thought in his head was _"Fuck it."_

Wally grabbed his hoodie, the one that had the length of a belly shirt and showed his flat slightly muscular stomach. He remembered how he was wearing it in Giant yesterday and a group of cruddy girls started whistling.

Was it wrong he still thought girls where cruddy? Or at least the ones with the skirts so short when they crossed their legs the almost nonexistent article of clothing rose up even higher. He didn't mind Kuki and Abby. They were nice and didn't look like they would be flagged down on the highway to be asked "How much?"

Yes those kinds of girls where cruddy…but what about the nice ones? Where did that childish crush on Numbuh three go? He asked himself as he strolled out the front door into the chilly night.

It wasn't a new concept; he had questioned his sexuality before. He was a deep guy that could ponder and dwell on thoughts and feelings. Wallabee Beetles was like a Geode Stone, He was tough on the outside but if you worked hard enough in the very center you would find a treasure.

"To like women or to not like women, that is the question!" He said aloud to the crisp night lonely night air.

"I've often asked myself that before, but there's more to that simple question…Especially when you bring family and friends into the equation." Numbuh 4 jumped back so surprised that the concrete slipped from under his sneakers and he ended up (No pun intended.) on his ass as he tried to quickly recover from the embarrassing ordeal.

"You didn't just see that." Wally said eyeing Numbuh 1 seriously. His leader got a flick of mirth in his eyes and reclined on the side of the 7-11 four was going to get a slushy at.

"Whatever you say Wallabee." Numbuh 4 felt a flush lightly touch his cheeks

"You called me by my name, why?" The Australian said not used to being addressed that way. The boy became even more befuddled when for a good two or three minutes Nigel just leaned on the wall sipping Red-bull. Wally tried to imagine Numbuh 1 with super fake wings flying with the caffeine packed bottle in his hands, it was a hopeless effort."

"I'm feeling…different, tonight." His boss said.

"How so?" Wallabee asked nonchalantly.

"For one I decided to take a break from my work and go for a walk about two hours ago. Normally I just fill out papers, make blueprints and plot strategies etc. until about 4 in the morning. Usually I only get 3 hours of sleep altogether." Numbuh 1 took of his sunglasses something he had never done before and 4 got a good look at his blue eyes.

"Do you know what tomorrow is?" Nigel asked staring at nothing in particular.

4 was about to answer but he stopped when he noticed something so very blatant and unsubtle he had to address it. The air felt odd and different, thick and sweet like a perfume, but there was none there. Wally could only think of one explanation for the foreign feeling…it felt like magic.

"Valentine's Day, do you have anyone special in mind Nige?" Asked Wally and since Uno seemed to be deep in thought, he paid no mind to being addressed by his actual name.

"Yes but I don't feel like addressing it on valentine's day, judging by my current predicament there are too many signs to ignore. Especially since my family believes the day before valentine's day is cupid's birthday." Said Nigel finally coming out of his thoughtful stupor to stare at Wally. Tonight with his extenuated eyelashes and soft, pretty lips he resembled a male Aphrodite.

"Do you believe in that stuff?" Wally asked, now also randomly deciding to admire ones handsome features outlined by the shadows that where falling only on him.

"That depends its getting hard to not believe it with all these signs."

Four cast his eyes on the pavement knowing exactly where Nigel was going with this and knowing full well he had no objections. Somewhere during their conversation he had unconsciously walked closer to Nigel so it didn't take much effort for him to lean down and pause for a moment to admire fours elegant features.

But he shoved his amazement aside and kissed his male Aphrodite fiercely and lovingly at the same time. It felt so right they didn't want to part and for just one of the many things that would baffle him tomorrow, four started crying.

Not caring that the old hobo with the shopping cart was probably watching them, not caring that they where in public and sure as hell not even thinking about Kuki. But eventually they had to part just like all good things have to come to an end. They broke off the kiss and frowned at the crazy chuckle they heard coming from behind the store.

"Wally how about we go back now? I would like the company." He said frowning even more at the crazy laugh that accompanied the crazy chuckle.

"Uh huh…" Said Wally still partially dumfounded form the kiss he slowly threading his fingers threw Nigel's and slowly thought _"Maybe I should give this a try." _

"Hey Nige?"

"Yeah?"

"To not." He said grinning and cuddled into Nigel's side.


End file.
